


The Right Package

by TemporalWarlock



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Percy Jackson, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Nico di Angelo, welcome to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporalWarlock/pseuds/TemporalWarlock
Summary: Mortal Student AU: Percy had never had a boyfriend, much less had sex with anyone, and as a sexually repressed twenty-something in college it was about time he at least had some action.In his wisdom he places a large order from a sex site, only for the suspiciously large box to arrive at his neighbours since he ‘wasn’t at home’. It was just Percy’s luck that his neighbour’s brother happened to be in town, a guy whose curiosity knew no bounds.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 234





	The Right Package

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am after binge reading Takara-Phoenix's many Nicery works, so please have this shameless smutty fic.

The Right Package

Pairing: Nico Di Angelo/Percy Jackson

Side Pairings: Hazel/Frank, Jason/Leo, Bianca/Thalia, mentions of additional pairings

Summary: Mortal Student AU: Percy had never had a boyfriend, much less had sex with anyone, and as a sexually repressed twenty-something in college it was about time he at least had _some_ action.

In his wisdom he places a _large_ order from a sex site, only for the suspiciously large box to arrive at his neighbours since he ‘wasn’t at home’. It was just Percy’s luck that his neighbour’s brother happened to be in town, a guy whose curiosity knew no bounds.

~#~

‘How long were you planning on staying again?’

‘Wow, I’m here for all of five minutes and you already want me to leave, really feeling the love here sis’

Hazel, of course, rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics. She was in her second year studying physical geography whilst her boyfriend (currently making them both a much needed coffee) was studying physical fitness – which made sense since the guy could easily be a wrestler if he wanted to be. That or a thug of some kind.

Unfortunately he was just a overgrown puppy at heart, so Nico’s plans of starting a gang were put on pause.

‘You know I’m only asking because the last time you stayed, you only stayed for a day’

‘Little longer than a day this time’ Nico made grabby hands towards the approaching coffee and the man attached to the mugs, looking more like a toddler than the nineteen-year-old he was.

‘What happened?’ Hazel was much less desperate for the coffee, but every di Angelo ever born required at least one cup of coffee to function each day – Hades was well known to have at least three before a big court case.

‘Bianca brought Thalia home, and they were being loud’ which was code for ‘I, a painfully single gay teen, did not wish to be around the love-sick lesbians and their attempts to get him out the house and “socialise”’.

‘You know they only want to see you happy with someone, well, that and you’d be a lot less pent up if you banged yourself a boy’

‘Isn’t the term “bagged” myself a boy?’

‘Did I stutter?’

Nico just shot his amused looking sister a glare as he drain his coffee, the scolding liquid burning his throat in the most delicious way.

‘Well you can have Frank’s room, as normal, since he doesn’t use it for anything’ Hazel said, taking both their cups for a refill. Nico had only been in their flat for an hour and was already on his third cup – ever since starting law school he’d been just that little bit more addicted to the stuff.

Unfortunately neither Hazel or Frank could make a decent cup of coffee, both relying on instant coffee grounds to get through the day.

Nico wasn’t a fan, but coffee was coffee.

Before Nico could make a scathing remark about Frank’s sleeping situation (i.e. with Hazel) the doorbell rang. With Hazel weighed down with coffee mugs and Frank disappearing to their bathroom, it was up to Nico to get the door.

He groaned at the forced movement.

An unassuming delivery woman stood on the other side holding a large cardboard box on her shoulder as if it was filled with feathers – yet when she put it down, it made an audible ‘ _thump_ ’ as it came into contact with the floor.

Nico quickly took in the strong arms, broad frame, and nametag that read ‘Reyna’ before zoning in on the words the scary woman was saying.

‘Mind accepting this for next door? They’re not in right now and they’ll just have to come to the depo to collect it if I don’t leave it with a neighbour’ she kicked the box with her foot in protest at the idea – probably because she’d have to carry it back rather than anything else.

‘Er, yeah sure. Do I have to sign or anything?’ Nico asked, leaning down to pick up the parcel and almost breaking his back in the process. It was _heavy_.

Nico sported fairly broad shoulders and a strong frame thanks to years of fencing, self defence and sport, but even his muscles protested under the strain.

The delivery woman shot him a knowing look as he straightened up, smirking at him as he rearranged the parcel in his arms.

‘No signing needed, I’ll just update the parcel status as “delivered to a neighbour”, can I get your name?’

‘Nico’

‘Cheers then’ she said, leaving Nico in the doorway with a parcel for some unorganised neighbour. He closed the door and brought the package over to the table, dropping it unceremoniously as his back cheered in relief.

‘Oh has my DVD come?’ Hazel asked as she came back with the refilled mugs.

‘Unless it was made of concrete, no’ Nico was glaring at the box as if it had personally insulted him, a look not unfamiliar on the teen’s face (usually reserved for baristas who spelled his name as ‘Pico’ on his takeaway cup, _despite_ his name clearly starting with an ‘N’).

‘Wha? Oh it’s for Percy – I’ll drop him a text so he know whatever he’s ordered has come’ Hazel had read the label as she sat down, curious as to her brother’s shadowed look.

‘Shouldn’t he be in if he’s expecting a parcel?’ he asked, met with a shake of the head by Hazel – golden brown curls swaying as she moved.

‘He has earlier morning shifts at the café on campus, and volunteers his evenings at the Aquarium in town, oh and obviously has classes during the day’ Nico felt slight guilt settling in his stomach as his animosity towards the man evaporated – he shouldn’t have jumped to the conclusion of the guy being too lazy to answer the door or something.

‘So what do we do with it?’

‘Mind keeping it in your room until he comes to collect it? It’ll be in the way everywhere else’ which was fairly true – they lived in student apartments after all, and whilst this apartment block was one of the better ones (with a kitchen, bathroom, and small lounge shared between two tenants) the space was still limited.

It did mean Nico had to carry the bloody thing though.

~#~

Hours later and Nico was _bored_.

He’d come to visit his sister because of Bianca’s teasing of his single status, that and he happened to be on break from his own college course owing to ‘personal reasons’ (truthfully it was because he overworked himself and experienced the dreaded student-burnout, and his rather nice Professor gave him two weeks off – he was the top of the class anyway).

But that didn’t resolve the fact that he. Was. Bored.

Hazel and Frank were out shopping for more groceries (owing to their temporary guest) which left Nico alone in the flat. On a Friday night, when most students would be found partying or catching up on much needed sleep.

The nineteen year old was nothing if not curious though, and the unassuming parcel in the corner of his new room was slowly eating away at his resolve.

One peak couldn’t hurt could it? He’d open it and just claim it had been handled wrong and opened by itself?

Even to his own reasoning, Nico knew such an argument wouldn’t stand up in court – but he was curious!

What could possibly be in the box? A shipment of bricks? Illegally transported drugs? A solid lump of cement? A heavy houseplant? Clearly it was a bad idea to leave Nico alone to his thoughts, his mind jumping from one idea to another until he found himself staring at the contents of the box.

Packing peanuts scattered themselves onto the floor, but Nico couldn’t focus on the mess he was making in favour of the items they were previously guarding.

Sealed dildos in varying shapes and sizes (all blue), butt plugs, lingerie, bottles of lube and toy cleaner, a jumbo pack of condoms (XL size, which made Nico _very_ curious, especially since they were the ones he normally bought in the hopes of a hook up). There was even a lengthes of silken cloth, clearly designed for some kind of BDSM play.

Whoever this Percy was, he sure liked to enjoy himself.

But a question soon found it’s way into Nico’s mind at the display of so many sex-based toys – why would someone order this much stuff if they clearly already liked to enjoy themselves? There was enough stuff inside to start a decent sex toy collection after all.

Perhaps by some kind of divine intervention, the doorbell rang before Nico could contemplate the question further. He quickly closed the open box as best he could, the torn brown tape unsalvageable despite his best, but brief efforts.

Opening the door, Nico’s ‘hello’ died in his throat.

In front of him stood some kind of sex dream wrapped in entirely too-tight clothing. He was slightly shorter than Nico himself, but boasted a lithe swimmers build; Nico could even make out the definition of his pecs and abs through the (wet?) blue t-shirt he was wearing, his erect nipples peaking through the material and making Nico’s throat dry in appreciation. The delicious image went down further, leading to slim hips wrapped in tight denim (also wet?) showcasing solid thighs and long _long_ legs. Nico’s gaze jumped back to the guy’s face in worry he had been caught looking, only to pause yet again – sea-green eyes shone beautifully against sun-kissed skin, black wavy hair falling into his face just enough to frame his features.

Mercifully Nico’s ministrations weren’t caught by the visitor since he looked too busy sizing Nico up, the Italian smirking at the cloud of lust falling across those beautiful eyes.

Nico hadn’t intended to hook up with anyone when visiting his sister, but for this god? He’d make an exception.

~#~

Percy had been exhausted by the time he finished his shift at the Aquarium, the recoverring dolphins having enjoyed soaking him a little _too_ much for Percy’s taste (but he’d forgive them since they were _so darn cute_ ). He’d checked his phone after, reading through his emails only to blush as he walked at the delivery of his long-awaited toy stash.

He’d never had a boyfriend despite knowing he was gay since his early teens, and fingering himself had only brought so much relief – it had been last week that he finally got the courage to place the order he wanted, using the bank card his absent-yet-loaded father Poseidon had given him to pay for it all. Ever since, he’d been fantasing about checking it all out.

He had admittedly spent probably too much, since half the stuff needed another party to even work (like he’d even be able to tie himself up), but that stuff he’d give to his roommate Leo, a guy with as high a sex drive as Percy himself, except he had the delicious blonde boyfriend that was Jason Grace to satisfy his needs. Percy had spent many a night listening to _loud_ music through his headphones, ignoring the pleasure-filled cries of his friend and roommate to instead read erotic fanfiction.

By this point, he needed action himself – and since he lacked the time to go out dating like his peers, he decided to treat himself to some toys.

He wasn’t expecting the parcel to have been delivered earlier in the day however (he really should have predicted that), nor was he expectign the parcel to have been left with someone called ‘Nico’, a name he hadn’t heard before bar in passing comment from Hazel – his next-door-neighbour.

So, praying to the gods of sex-toys as he went, Percy knocked on Hazel’s door in the hopes he may end the day with his ass filled by a lubed up dildo.

He wasn’t expecting an Adonis to answer the door.

Black skinny jeans with rips placed _perfectly_ were the first thing he noticed, followed by a black-skull shirt stretched over a tight frame and clearly-defined abs which should be illegal. A broad chest met his gaze as he slowly looked upwards, mind mentally noting the muscular arms and broad shoulders before settling on a model-worthy face – olive-coloured skin blemish free, with deliciously sharp cheekbones and eyes darker than anything Percy had ever seen – all framed by soft black curls on the man’s head. He was around half-a-head taller than Percy himself, and the swimmer wanted to _swoon_ at the image the guy made in the doorway.

His dick twitched with interest, breaking his consentration to instead focus on three things; he had clearly been caught staring judging by the guy’s smirk, said guy’s smirk was positively _sinful_ , and he still had to claim his sex-toy packed parcel.

‘Uh hi’ was what he said instead, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks at being caught staring.

Nico watched as the guy in front of his turned red, dragging his dark eyes down the man’s throat as the blush travelled beneath the fabric. He licked his lips absently, wondering how far the blush spread down to.

‘I think my parcel got delivered here?’ Percy said after a moment, ignoring the heat in his stomach when the guy’s tongue peaks out to wet his lips.

‘You’re Percy?’ Nico looked up so quickly he was worried he’d crack his neck, only to receive a nod. This was the guy who ordered hundreds of pounds worth of sex toys? _This guy?_

A blush fell upon Nico’s own face at the realisation that he had opened said sex-toy parcel.

‘Yeah I’ve got a package for you’ their shared blush heightened under Nico’s accidental innuendo, Percy looking down at the guy’s sizable bulge for just a moment.

‘I didn’t – I mean, I’m Nico?’ Percy laughed at Nico’s attempt at explanation, and despite the Italian’s embarrassment, he loved the sound.

‘Well, _very_ nice to meet you Nico – can I get my parcel?’ Percy was cataloguing the guy in front of him for future reference…as in tonight’s play time was most definitely going to feature the hot guy next door and his shiver-worthy voice.

He could just imagine that accented voice whispering sweet nothigns into his ear, maybe mounting him from behind and mouthing praise against his shoulder blades…

He felt his dick twitch yet again in it’s denim prison, a desire to either jump the guy or get his parcel ASAP rising within him.

‘Right yeah, um this way?’ Nico said, letting Percy in and walking to his room.

He stood by the door as Percy came in, closing his eyes in a pre-emptive wince as his guest dove to the opened box.

‘Sorry?’ Nico said, still keeping his eyes closed in favour of not seeing whatever look Percy was sporting.

He edged one eyelid open, curiosity once again wining out as no shouting about ‘privacy’ came from the guy – instead he was sat on his knees looking at the box, chin against his chest as if to hide from the world.

If Nico weren’t feeling so guilty, the idea of the guy on his knees might have been more tempting.

‘I guess you have questions?’ Percy asked from his position on the floor, Nico closing the door to sit on the bed rather than stay standing. Nico nodded before he realised Percy couldn’t see him.

‘Why need the toys?’ he asked honestly, first question that came to his mind – clearly the guy had a boyfriend of some kind, judging by the potential bondage items inside the box.

‘Fingers aren’t really doing it for me anymore’ Percy answered, shame gone out the window once he realised Nico had seen his entire order – why bother hiding anything like that now?

‘What your single?’ the shock was clear in the Italian’s voice, so much so that Percy looked up and tilted his head in query.

‘Obviously, wouldn’t need most of this if I had someone to fuck me’

‘But the silk?’

‘…I kind of impulse brought that to be honest, but I’ve kind of been interested in it for a while; I was just going to give that stuff to Leo though, or maybe Jason to surprise Leo’ Percy’s blush hadn’t left since he had arrived and he was becoming steadily convinced he’d forever be red in the face from this moment onward.

‘Leo? Jason?’

‘My roommate and his boyfriend’

‘Jason Grace?’

‘Yeah, do you know him?’

‘He’s my sister’s girlfriend’s brother’

‘Thalia’s dating Hazel? I thought Hazel was dating Frank?’

‘I have two sisters, Bianca’s older than me and dating Thalia’

‘Ah fair enough. Are you single?’

‘Yeah’

‘How the fuck?’

Nico blinked at that, caught unawares at the outrage in Percy’s voice at the prospect of him being single. Before he could question Percy’s shock, the guy explained.

‘Sorry but, I mean look at you! How can you be single’ Percy waved his hand in Nico’s general direction as he spoke.

‘You just gestured to all of me’

‘That’s because all of you is _hot_ ’ as soon as the words left Percy’s lips he regretted them, hand jumping over his traitorous mouth as Nico’s smirk returned full force.

‘Not so bad yourself…but why are you wet?’

‘Dolphins like to play beach ball’ which made _zero_ sense to Nico, but still.

‘Aren’t you cold?’ Nico raised an eyebrow as the Percy shook his head, both ignoring the box of sex toys in the corner for a moment.

Standing up, Nico went to his suitcase and pulled out a set of pyjamas. At Percy’s curious look when presented with them, the Italian explained.

‘You’ll get a cold if you stay in wet clothes, it’s January after all’ and despite Percy literally living less than a minute away, the green-eyed guest nodded.

Nico was convinced he’d dye of a nosebleed when Percy stood up and removed his shirt over his head, revealing a taunt sun-kissed stomach and a light trail of hair teasing it’s way bellow his trousers.

Percy had taken a massive gamble at getting changed in front of the hot guy, but by the open-mouthed look he received, it was worth it.

And because Percy Jackson was forever impulsive, he pealed off his jeans the next moment. But his underwear was wet too, the water from the aquarium soaking through the denim and framing his own package in the process.

Nico was now confident he’d die via stereotypical-anime-nosebleed, since Percy took off his wet underwear the next moment.

A thick cock rested atop heavy balls, surrounded by shortly trimmed black hair that only seemed to pronounce the guy’s package. Percy didn’t even look at Nico as he pulled on the soft pyjamas, dick-print clear against the thin fabric.

He forwent the ‘Nightmare before Christmas’ shirt, staying topless in the hopes Nico might make a move.

Percy was many things ; inexperienced was defiantly one, virgin another – but if there was any chance he could persuade the guy into being his first, he’d take it.

By the straining bulge against the Italian’s jeans, Percy might just be in with a shot.

Nico meanwhile just stared at Percy’s sadly covered crotch, committing the previous sight to memory even as he evaluated his options. One, the guy might just be comfortable in stripping off around others, so it might not be that big of a deal (he could understand why based on how _delicious_ all of him looked). Two, he could take the stripping as a _massive_ hint and reciprocate in kind.

Curious as to where it might lead, Nico took off his own shirt and trousers – leaving him in only his tented boxer shorts (mercifully, he hadn’t been wearing socks earlier, saving him precious seconds at this important time).

‘Can I please take your current lack of clothes to be a sign?’ Percy asked, staring at the tempting image in front of him.

‘I’d like that a lot yes’ and before Percy could respond with some kind of quip, the space between them disappeared.

Nico tilted Percy’s head up just slightly, looking into those unique sea-green eyes for permission before brushing his lips against the other’s. Plump lips met his advance, the smaller guy’s mouth opening willingly as Nico’s tongue sought entrance.

Percy’s hands rose around the Italian’s neck as arms settled around his waist, their cocks pressed against their toned stomaches and rubbing against each other as they groaned into the kiss.

They parted breathless not long after, their foreheads resting against each other as their breath mingled – the taste of sea salt mixing with the earthy-sweet taste of pomegranates. Percy hadn’t done more than snog a guy drunkenly before, but he quickly grew to appreciate the sensation.

‘Think we could try out your toys?’ Nico said, rubbing his hands against Percy’s back until they reached into the pyjams bottoms. Fingers dug into the ample ass beneath his hold, briefly separating the round cheeks as he massaged the flesh. Percy groaned wantonly in reply, head falling onto Nico’s shoulders as he shuddered.

‘I’m…a virgin’ Percy said through pants, Nico’s massage stopping abruptly but not removing his hands from their hold.

‘How?’

‘never found the time’ Percy said in reply,moving his hips in pursuit of friction against his aching cock.

Nico chuckled, slowly resuming his ministrations as he kissed just behind his lover’s ear.

‘We’ll take it slow hmm? No fucking or anything today’ a whine was all Nico heard in response to that, a hiss falling from his own lips as their cocks brushed together through the fabric.

‘Ok, maybe a little fucking?’ Percy laughed as he nodded, bringing his head up to kiss the life out of the Italian once again.

Nico moved backwards towards the bed, and through a series of awkward movements, the two were divulged of their limited clothing. Nico brought Percy down on top of him as he fell back, hands cupping the elder’s ass until Percy was sat on his lap.

The kiss survived the entire movement, their cocks rubbing against each other in relief as Percy ground his hips against the Italian’s length. Another groan fell from their lips as they separated to breath again, pupils blown wide in a lust-fuelled haze.

‘Fuck me’ Percy said, those two simple words doing wonders for Nico’s libido. In an impressive show of strength he turned them over, Percy now beneath the strong body of the Italian.

Nico’s lips left the now bruised ones of Percy, now trailing open mouthed kissed across his lover’s jaw, down across his neck before biting against sun-kissed collarbones. The breathy moans above him just provoked him more, leaving the budding hockey to lick his tongue around the hardening nub of Percy’s nipple.

Percy’s back arched off the bed at the contact, hands finding Nico’s hair to hold him down as he chased the pleasure the Italian provided. Nico’s other hand rose to pinch and pull Percy’s other nipple, a literal _mewl_ of pleasure leaving the green-eyed man at the contact.

Cold air blew against his abused chest before Nico went lower, biting against the bumps of Percy’s abs before tongue fucking his navel. Percy’s hands never left his hair as his body was worshipped by Nico’s cunning tongue, almost desperately willing his lover’s attention towards his heavily leaking cock.

Nico only grabbed his dick by it’s base – the contact enough to make Percy hiss – moving it to one side so he could continue his assigned task. He mouthed against Percy’s hips and inner thighs, nose just bushing the heavy balls beneath his prize. His mouth opened to pull one of Percy’s balls into his mouth, the skin stretching at he lightly sucked before switching targets. Percy above him was now a panting, moaning mess; delirious through the sheer pleasure he was experiencing thanks to Nico’s tongue.

Nico rubbed his hands soothingly against Percy’s thighs as he raised himself, looking down at the cock steadily leaking a puddle of pre-cum against Percy’s abs.

It was an inch or two shorter than Nico’s own, which was saying something considering the teen’s size, but it was equally if not more thick than his own impressive member. It’s pink head glistened beneath the foreskin, the entire length pulsing with need to be touched.

Nico licked his way from balls to tip, taking the engorged head into his mouth before swirling his tongue around the slit and crown. Percy _howled_ above him, hands clawing into his hair as he tried to buck into the Italian’s mouth. Nico’s hands kept his hips down as he slowly took Percy into his mouth, suckling some of the length whilst his other hand began to wank the base.

When he felt Percy’s balls draw up, he pulled off – mindful of the whine his lover threw his way at his denied orgasm. Nico slapped his thigh playfully, winking as Percy pouted.

‘None of that, I want to get off too’ Percy huffed, although nodded as if that was a fair thing to say. His dick argued different, a stream of pre leaving his slit as if seeking a true release.

‘What do I do?’ Percy said instead, Nico flipping onto the bed next to him. The Italian just smiled and gestured to his body.

‘This is your first time right?’ a nod, ‘Then explore’

Anxiety settled itself in Percy’s stomach, adrenaline shooting through his body at the challenge – Nico clearly had experience, whilst Percy only had porn and erotica to base his actions on.

‘I won’t bite…well, yet’ Nico said when Percy paused, only to be met with hesitant touches to his sides.

Percy moved over to straddle his lover’s waist, Nico’s cock resting between the cleft of his ass as if he had been made to house the huge dick beneath him. Percy shakily began to kiss Nico’s jaw, mirroring what was done to him not moments ago.

He discovered a sweet spot on the Italian’s neck, just beneath the shell of his ear – whislt Nico’s nipples were less sensitive than his own, although still drew mans from the man under him.

Percy wasted less time on Nico’s abs, swirling his tongue around the muscles and nipping the skin before sliding lower. His eyes widened at being confronted with his prize.

A long, thick cock throbbed against the Italian’s stomach, base covered in thick black hair that Percy _deseparately_ wanted to rub against. Balls larger than his own lay heavy beneath, Percy licking his lips at the huge load he’d get from them if he played his cards right.

Inexperience was made up with enthusiasm, with Percy taking the thick head of his lover’s cock deep into his throat in a single swallow. He had no idea if he’d end up gagging, but he fought the impulse in pursuit of giving his lover as much pleasure as possible.

He swallowed around the pusling lgenth as he took in the last few inches, breathing through his nose as much as he could as Nico’s pubes brushed his nose – the earthy scent sharpening yet still heavenly. Nico all the while moaned brokenly at the feeling of Percy’s tight throat, not at all expecting his virginal lover to be _that_ good at blowjobs.

‘Gods your mouth’ was all he could say, Percy giving a pleased hummed that only added to Nico’s pleasure. He had to pull Percy’s hair to get the man off his cock, breathing heavily at having starved off his orgasm.

‘Got…too close’ he panted, pulling Percy up to his chest as his cock arched for release.

He could taste himself on Percy’s tongue as they kissed, Percy’s natural sea-salt taste amplified by his own pre-cum.

He blinked confused when his smaller lover dissapeared, only to drop his head against the duvet when he returned with a bottle of lube in hand.

‘Perce, you’ve never taken a cock before and I’m not exactly small’ nico’s argument fell on deaf ears as Percy coated his fingers in lube, one finger quickly increasing to two, then three, then four as he fingered himself – Nico watched on shocked and aroused at the fast fingering his lover gave himself.

‘I finger-fuck myself most nights’ Percy said as way of explanation, before holding the bottle of lube over Nico’s cock…only to pause.

‘Should we use a condom?’

‘We’ve already sucked each other off, but I got tested the other week so I’m clean… and you haven’t been with anyone’ Nico was thankful Percy had managed to ask the question since all sense had left him upon seeing Percy finger himself so wantonly.

Percy lubed up Nico’s cock before holding it straight up, pointing straight to his stretched pucker.

‘Wait’

Percy shot Nico the most death-filled-look the Italian had ever seen making him mentally thank the gods that ‘looks didn’t kill’.

Before Percy could question Nico’s hesitance, they were flipped over – Percy on his back with his legs spread wide, Nico’s tip resting against his hole.

‘Relax’ was all the warning he had before his hole was spread wider than it ever had been before, his head throwing back in an attempt to combat the pain. Nico’s lips mouthed against his own to distract from the discomfort, his whimpers swallowed as the Italian bottomed out – balls resting against the swell of his ass.

‘ _Fuck’_ , Percy wasn’t sure which of them said it, but as fiery pain melted into blissful pleasure, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

‘Move’ he said, Nico grunting in agreement before pulling out half way – he added more lube before edging himself back into the tight, wet heat of that hugged his cock in all the right places.

His pace slowly sped up, their mouths locking again in a messy kiss, filled with teeth and tongue as Nico’s balls slapped against Percy’s ass at the speed his thrusts reached. Percy all the while whimpered in his throat as his prostate was pounded each time, his orgasm taking him by surprise as his vision whited out.

Ropes of pearlescent cum shot from his bouncing cock, smattering against his abs and chest as Nico pounded him through his orgasm.

The Italian moaned as the body benath him convulsed, Percy’s channel rhythmically tensing and untensing as he came. It was enough for Nico’s own orgasm to build, climbing like a wave in his abdomen before crashing into him, the pulsing channel of Percy’s ass milking his cock dry; his cum painting Percy’s walls white with his load.

His thrusts slowed as he rode out the best orgasm of his life, his lover beneath him whimpering as Nico’s softening cock rubbed against his overstimulated prostate. He groaned when Nico pulled out, cum leaking slowly from his hole soon after.

They lay next to each other for a long moment, Nico pulling Percy into his sweaty chest for post-coital cuddles. Percy hummed as he snuggled into the embrace, decidedly ignoring the cum leaking onto his thighs.

Percy’s hand came down to rest against Nico’s now soft cock, the elder’s hand giving his spent member a squeeze. Despite feeling so spent, it still twitched with the desire to once again be used.

‘I think this is my favourite toy’ Percy said into Nico’s chest, sleepy smile on his face at being thoroughly fucked senseless. Nico chuckled before kissing Percy’s hair, mentally thanking the stars for the sex-toy parcel being delivered to Hazel’s flat.

‘I think I like what it’s attached to more though’ Percy said the next moment, bringing a happy smile to Nico’s face.

‘You know we did this the wrong way round right? We should have dated first’

‘And miss out on mind-blowing sex? Hell no. I’ll take you to dinner tomorrow, it’s my day off’ Percy said, words sleepily mumbled against olive-coloured skin.

Nico had to agree with his lover’s argument.

They fell into a sated slumber soon after.

~#~

They may not have done the whole dating-fucking thing the right way round, but neither of them would have had it any other way. Both loved the sex they shared, but they soon found themselves loving more than just their physical relationship (which was, admittedly, _really good_ ). Nico fell in love with Percy’s innocent loyalty, ready to jump at a moment’s notice to help his friends and family whilst Percy adored Nico’s humour and dorky side, the two often cuddled in bed watching a show on Netlfix as their relationship developed.

Not a month after Percy’s parcel arrived did they become boyfriends, the two matching Leo and Jason’s nightly activities in volume and regularity as often as they could. The two would take turns to travel to the other at their respective colleges, Percy dragging Nico away from overworking himself whilst Nico ensured his sea-loving boyfriend actually _took_ breaks.

And if those breaks often lead to sex and sleepy, content cuddles…

Well, they had a box of sex toys to thank for it.

…and boy were they going to use them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr (if ya fancy) @temproalwarlock (tis a new account and i haven't been on Tumblr in years so bare with). 
> 
> Drop me requests if you want ^.^


End file.
